User talk:Locke The Ceanataur
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Edits Edits No problem, my job is to encourage edits. The only time the recent history angers me is right after deleting lots of blog comments, the history shows up as blank =D. Good work, and thanks for your contributions. The Gold Guild Knight 16:44, January 9, 2014 (UTC) MH4 Weapons There's still a lot more to do though, lol. Once we get all the basic info down, I'll go through all the pages everyone else did and add the images and Japanese text for anything missing, as well as create weapon trees for each type (they're a real pain, but I've got them down). Thanks for helping out with this huge project. Kogath (talk) 03:11, January 17, 2014 (UTC) MH4 Weapon Pages Hey Locke, that would actually be my area of expertise. I plan on going over every single weapon page that anyone else has been making and add all the images and Japanese text to them, as well as making any corrections. Kogath (talk) 01:07, January 22, 2014 (UTC) MH4 Weapons You just keep doing your thing and I'll make sure they look nice and pretty in the end. I already know I'll need to do work on all of em so it's not a big deal. Kogath (talk) 02:10, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Creating Pages On the top right should be the "Contribute" button. Click that and go to "Add a Page". For the page title just put the weapon name and the game tag, for example; "Iron Sword (MH4)".